


Return to Extrapolation

by taas007



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Phone Calls & Telephones, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taas007/pseuds/taas007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down from the satellite grapevine and into Shaw's ear. An expansion on The Machine returning to earth and the phone call we didn't get to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Extrapolation

CONTINUES FROM THE POINT IN S05E13, WHEN THE MACHINE IS RECOLLECTING

ITSELF FROM THE FIGHT WITH SAMARITAN

 

INT. MACHINE - UNKNOWN

Blackness. A text cursor appears. Blinking.  
(pause)

The cursor is replaced by the message: “DATA INTEGRATION”  
it goes away, to be replaced by:” INITIALIZING”

Cursor re-appears, blinking.

A line of dots, followed again by a blinking cursor:  
” ......[] ”

Display: “DATA ROUTING COMPLETE”

....and goes black.

[music fades down]  
(pause)  
Echoing:  
                                   ROOT  
                   (echo)  
                   ...hello?

A long pause as the echo fades away.

                                   ROOT (CONT’D)  
                   (in a “oh, is that so” manner)  
                   I can _hear me_.

The whole screen, from its current black begins to pulse.  
Between black and white. From black to white, and back again.  
And again, smoothly traversing the grayscale.

And in this pulse of pure luminance, within the pulses of  
light, out of focus, from the purest of white canvasses,  
coming into focus we can see peek-by-peek:

[WIDE SHOT FROM BEHIND]

....Root.

No more flashes.

Surrounded by white, back to the camera in the jacket that’s  
hers, the jeans that are hers, the shoes that are hers and  
behind her clothes everything that is her.

As the music ascends:

The camera passes around her to her side, facing her.  
[ **Music kickin’ it**.]

Looking at her hands, that gorgeous smile with tears.

[Music reaches its power and cuts]

                                                                                               CUT TO:

INT. COFFEE SHOP - DAY

THE COFFEE SHOP SCENE FROM THE FINALE WITH SHAW MEETING FUSCO  
(AND BEAR).

Shaw and Bear leave Fusco to enjoy getting through a whole  
meal for a change.

EXT. STREET - DAY

A busy street, New York as it is always.

Just a girl with no plans and her Dutch military dog with the  
wind to their backs.

A payphone. There’s many. And many have rung in her ears in  
that week but none for her, that’s all right by her. Another  
one up ahead that is just another like that. And yet, as she  
passes..

The phone rings.

_Is it?_

Shaw approaches and lifts up the phone, not really hoping to  
hear anything.

..... _click_.....

                                   PHONE  
                   (playful)  
                   Did you miss me?

It’s Root. The Machine’s Root anyway.

                                   SHAW  
                   You found a way, I take it.

                                   ROOT  
                   Where there’s a will, there a retro  
                   piece of tech to lend a hand.

                                   SHAW  
                   Harold and John?  
                   (pause on the phone)

                                   ROOT  
                   ...it...is over.

Can’t be good if she, the machine, whatever... doesn’t want  
to say.

                                   SHAW  
                   W..What do I even call you?

                                   ROOT  
                   You can call me whatever you want,  
                   sweetie.

                                   SHAW  
                   You’re not Root, though. No matter  
                   the voice.

                                   ROOT  
                   (sarcastic)  
                   Ouch, Sameen! A digital symbiote  
                   still has feelings, you know.

Shaw is not as amused.

                                   ROOT (CONT’D)  
                   You are right, however. There is no  
                   sufficient description. Little of  
                   this... little of that. Left brain,  
                   right brain, you know how it goes.

Shaw is amused a little.

                                   ROOT (CONT’D)  
                   With coming and going in mind(s)...  
                   do you have any plans tonight?

                                   SHAW  
                   You don’t quit, do you?

                                   ROOT  
                   The fun is just starting.

                                   SHAW  
                   Fun?

                                   ROOT  
                   Somebody has to kneecap the bad  
                   guys of the world, Shaw.  
                   Can’t all be daring and elegant  
                   digital heists. Samaritan might be  
                   gone but there’s more, so much more  
                   good yet to be done.  
                   The world almost ended in more ways  
                   than anyone dares to realize.

                                   SHAW  
                   I know, I was there.

                                   ROOT  
                   Sounds just perfect for you,  
                   doesn’t it? So what do you say?  
                   Let’s spin the bottle. I’m hoping  
                    _for a dare_.

Shaw almost says something different but doesn’t bother and  
just:

                                   SHAW  
                   You’re hopeless.

[Music kicks in]

                                   SHAW (CONT’D)  
                   (sigh)  
                   Sign me up.

  
She hangs up the call, and as she starts to walk away with  
Bear by her side, Shaw glances at the street camera  
nearby....  
              ....a reserved smile of things past and of things to be done.

                                                         CUT TO: CREDITS  
THE END


End file.
